


Right Now

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: A Follow-Up to Accidental Snap.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

You’d decided on seven o’clock. That’s when you’d drive over to his place. Considering your clothes weren’t going to last very long anyway, you decided against them, instead draping a knee-length black trench coat over the deep pink-trimmed sheer lingerie you’d decided on.

Should you snap him? There were risks.

Once you took a picture, it had the opportunity to be out on the internet forever. But Spencer wasn’t the type to do anything with it. Honestly, he probably wouldn’t even know how to screenshot anything. Technology wasn’t his forte; he preferred the analog. 

Screw it.

Before leaving the apartment, you opened the front of the trench coat to reveal your outfit in the mirror. Taking out your phone, you snapped a picture of yourself and sent it to Spencer, with the caption: “Do you like what you see?”

You’d barely closed up your coat and walked down the stairs when he snapped back. “Oh, dear god.”

Within 15 minutes, you’d arrived at his apartment, walking up the stairs on black-strappy heels and already ready for him. He’d said he’d wanted your mouth on him first - and you were more than happy to oblige. 

Knock. Knock.

“Hey,” you smiled, looking from side-to-side to make sure no one was there and opening your coat. “Do I look better in person or in the picture?”

Without a word, he pulled you inside, wrapping his arm around your waist inside the coat. Immediately, his lips found yours. You assumed you had your answer as his breath floated over your neck, the heat from him warming your cooled skin. “I thought you said you wanted my mouth on you first,” you cooed, gently nibbling up to just behind his ear. “I’ll gladly get on my knees.”

He grunted as you pushed him up against the wall and pulled down his pants in one quick movement. “To be honest, last night, this was the first thing that came to my mind,” you said, looking up at him and wandering dangerously closely to his arousal. “When I had my fingers in my pussy, I thought about having your cock in my mouth.” A satisfied thud resounded throughout the apartment as Spencer’s head fell back into the wall. 

“Oh, god, Y/N,” he moaned. As his breathing became more labored, you skirted your hands around his member and near the top of his boxers, gently pulling them down as your mouth followed the movements of his undergarments. His boxers made their way down his legs, painstakingly slowly for him, and you looked up at him the entire time, until a soft thud alerted you to material hitting the floor. The image of the strained muscles in his neck was enough to cause wetness to pool in the boy shorts you wore.

Reaching inside to your slickness, you allowed it to coat your fingers, using it as lubricant. Gently at first, you wrapped your hands around his length - one at the base and one at the top, slowly gliding them both up and down in a fir grip. “Faster,” he whispered, barely audible above both of your labored breathing. As he asked, you picked up the pace, adding the occasional swipe of your tongue into the mix - each time causing a groan of pleasure to erupt from Spencer’s throat. Who knew the Boy Genius from the BAU could look so dirty? Now, you did.

When you felt him surge, you slowed your movements to a near standstill, waiting to get his attention again. He looked down at you slack-jawed, his face filled with a blush not normally worn by him as he tangled his fingers in your hair and brought you closer to where he wanted you. Although you wanted to devour him, make him scream for you, you took it slow - it was time for delicious torture. 

Your thumb began to draw circles at the head of him while your tongue tasted the pre-cum that was dripping from him. “Delicious,” you said with a smile, his hands still in your hair. “More?”

“Yes…please,” he choked as his head fell back into the wall. By degrees, you sheathed him in your mouth, first bobbing up and down on the tip, and then taking more and more of him, until you nearly had all of him. You were about to pull away, start the process all over again, but instead, he subtly pushed your head forward, as he moved his hips forward. 

For a few moments, you let him take control, thrusting inside of your mouth over and over again. “Oh my god. Holy fuck.”

“Is this what you were picturing last night?” you asked as you removed your mouth from him, stroking him instead with your fingers. “Were you picturing your cock sliding in and out of my mouth? How hard did you come when you thought about me?”

Although he tried to speak, no words came out. With a chuckle, you took him in your mouth again, bracing both hands on either side of the wall as you pushed yourself further onto him. Each movement brought a new feel, a new taste, until you were so overcome with your own pleasure that you allowed your right hand to drift beneath the scrap of material you were wearing. 

When Spencer looked down, he could see what you were doing, simultaneously pleasuring yourself and him, and it nearly brought him over the edge. “Oh god, Y/N,” he grunted. “I’m going to…I’m…”

“Mmmhmm,” you mumbled, his cock still sliding in and out of your mouth. You wanted him too. It was what you had been thinking of last night and now it was your reality. With increased pressure, you pressed your fingers to your center, falling over the brink as you sheathed him entirely, his come rolling into your mouth in waves. 

As you came to stand, you licked your lips, cleaning up the remnants of your act. “Delicious,” you said for the second time this evening. “Care to taste me now?”

“God yes,” he said, picking you up and carrying you to his bedroom. “Right now.”


End file.
